


Lion in the Wardrobe, Wolf at the Door

by GwiYeoWeo



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Age Difference, Humor, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, ahoy back on the noct/cor dinghy, noct realizes he has a preference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24444922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwiYeoWeo/pseuds/GwiYeoWeo
Summary: Not that he could really complain. Not that he wanted to.“Dunno what your plan is, but,” Noctis dared, lowering his lashes and biting his lip in provocation, “you two are barely at a three on the bang-able scale right now.”There’s teeth then, sharp teeth hidden behind dangerous smirks and dangerous eyes, and Noctis only hoped he wouldn’t come to regret waking up sleeping beasts.Noctis has a not-really midlife crisis, until he doesn't, realizing Nyx and Cor are both the problem and the answer. Not that he really minds.
Relationships: Cor Leonis/Noctis Lucis Caelum, Noctis Lucis Caelum/Nyx Ulric
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	Lion in the Wardrobe, Wolf at the Door

**Author's Note:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
> title and inspiration from: Lion - Hearts & Colors  
> literally the reason i wrote this :^)

“Shit, I have a _type._ ”

It took Noctis way too long to notice; granted, he never gave himself the time of day to really sit back and muse about these sorts of things, but he still couldn’t help but feel like a fool for not noticing it earlier. Lounging in an oversized bed that could fit a prince his size five times over, he had given himself the gift of eye candy to savor and enjoy, only to fall upon some self-reflection.

“What was that, princeling?" Nyx popped his head from the doorframe, hands working the towel over his damp hair. 

From where Noctis was laying on the bed, he had been enjoying the view on Nyx, half-naked with a pair of nice-fitting briefs that hugged his _curves_ in all the right ways. Not to mention everything else the man sported, from his broad shoulders to his defined calves, skin still slick and pliant from a steaming shower. 

Noctis would have lamented the loss, as Nyx had turned in a way that hid his body behind the door frame when he peeked his head out, if he wasn’t still mentally beating himself up for not coming to his conclusion earlier. He took a pillow, one of the many adorning his bed, and set it in his lap to not-so-elegantly stuff his face into. 

"... 'der guys," Noctis grumbled into the pillow. 

To his left, he heard a few clicks of metal and swishes of fabric.

"You'll have to speak up, Noctis." In the closet, Cor straightened out his uniform on a hanger, patting down any creases and brushing off stray threads. He doesn't even glance over when he speaks, unlike Nyx who had the curiosity for a look. There’s a neat row of both official uniforms and casual wear, with a few sets of training sweats mixed in, taking up only a small rack of the prince’s grand wardrobe and set in a corner where unwelcomed eyes aren’t tempted to look. 

Not that it mattered too much. Their relationship was a worst-best-kept secret in the Citadel; acknowledged and known, but kept off the gossip table and never in scandalous whispers. Aside from a few stiffs in the council, everyone just wanted the Prince and his dearhearts to be happy — Regis at the forefront of it all.

So of course, when Cor had found himself making one too many trips to and fro’ his room and Noctis’, he claimed a small corner of the Prince’s wardrobe with his uniforms and combats, some counter space of the bathroom with aftershave and razors, and dropped his toothbrush in the glass cup with Nyx’s. 

When Noctis merely mumbled into his pillow again, it’s Nyx who spoke up. “Can’t hear you with all those feathers in your mouth, you know.”

Another mumble, and Cor figured it was his turn to coax the words out of the prince. “Noctis —” 

_"I like older guys!_ ” Noctis yelled out, his near-shriek even surprising himself, after abruptly yanking his head up to announce to the entire room.

Cor lifted a brow and actually turned his attention to Noctis’ general direction; Nyx choked on his own spit and beat the ever-loving hell out of his chest. There’s a strange moment of awkward silence shared among all three of them, which Noctis chose to spend burying his burning face back into his pillow.

Nyx breaks the air by clearing his throat with a definitive cough into his fist, followed by a teasing, “This isn’t some round-about confession of having the hots for your dad’s Shield too, right?”

That earns his face an intimate, hard-hitting facetime with Noctis’ pillow, shot straight across the room and nearly knocking Nyx backwards with its own sheer force. 

"Fuck you."

"Up for Round Two already?" Nyx laughed, confident and deep. He tossed the pillow back to Noctis, with far less force than he was first given. 

_"Cooooor.”_

Cor knew that tone and that _look_ , Noctis’ eyes entreating him and begging for back-up against Nyx’s shenanigans. He looked almost pitiful, the way he tried hiding behind that pillow again like he’d been bullied the entire time. But the decision was easy enough, so Cor offered in the most deadpan voice he could muster, “So you’re saying we’ve competition, then? Do tell me who I need to execute, Noctis.” 

“Oh my god,” Noctis groaned. “Nevermind, forget what I said. None of this ever happened. In fact, I’m going to break up with you two. Fire you guys, even.” 

“Well, you heard it, Marshall. We’re officially out of a job.” Nyx slowly shook his head and sighed in the most dramatic way possible, going so far as to press the back of his hand to his forehead in the wake of such shocking news. “Don’t know how I’m gonna survive this. Guess I’ll have to take my pretty Galahdian ass out the door.”

“Mm. Fortunately for you, we are on His Majesty’s payroll, not on Noctis’.”

“Shame. I was hoping I could get re-hired as eye candy for a certain Prince to ogle. Maybe feed him grapes while wearing a toga or something. Or nothing. Whatever floats his boat.”

Noctis shot an accusatory glare.

“What? I’m not wrong,” Nyx defended himself, shrugging his shoulders with his trademark arrogant smile. “You were staring at my ass that whole time.”

He was right, Noctis had to concede. There was no point in arguing about that, especially not with Cor as their witness and shooting an ‘I dare you to deny that’ look right at Noctis. He’d been watching Noctis from the wardrobe after all, stealing glances at how he relaxed in the afterglow of — as Nyx would undoubtedly put it — ‘Round one.’

So Noctis surrendered with a grudge, sticking a bratty tongue out in childish defiance. “Fine, guilty,” he admitted. 

At least this way, he hoped both Cor and Nyx would drop their quips about his unwelcomed revelation of where his _preferences_ were. 

It didn’t work. Not for Nyx, anyway. 

“Of having the hots for Clarus?”

_“Titan’s balls, no! ”_

Cor leveled a stare at Noctis, unsure of whether to berate him for the foul mouth or compliment him for the creativity. Usually Noctis said something about Shiva’s breasts instead. But sensing Noctis’ growing ire and embarrassment, and deciding he needed reprieve of Nyx’s teasing, Cor steered them to a more serious note. “What made you come to that conclusion, anyway?”

“Umm, well,” he said slowly, averting his eyes from both their gazes and finding interest in the wrinkles of his blanket instead. “From watching you two? I mean that in the least creepiest way possible. I just — well, I never went ‘oh, he’s pretty hot eight-outta-eight would bang’ with anyone around my age, y’know?”

Nyx snorted a laugh into his fist. 

“Anyway,” Noctis continued, pointedly ignoring the interruption, “that’s… yeah, the gist of it, I guess.” 

“So you’re saying Leonis and me are eight-out-of-eight on the bang-able scale, huh?” Nyx waggled his eyebrows, taking long slow strides to the bed and looming over Noctis. 

Nyx’s humorous attempt at being suggestive tickled a smile onto his mouth, but Noctis couldn’t deny the heat creeping in his stomach and the warmth behind his ears. Nyx liked to have fun, but he also liked to have _fun_ ; despite the ridiculous way he was wiggling his eyebrows, Noctis recognized the tone and intent for what it was. 

Emboldened by Nyx’s arrogance, he licked his lips, roaming his eyes over shoulders and chest and _down_ , stopping short of the loose band that tied around Nyx’s hips. All he had to do was lift a hand and tug, ever so gently.

But while his fingers itched to reach out and brush against that heated skin, he kept his fingers tight on his pillow, resisting the temptation to drag the man over and into bed. Noctis was going to make Nyx work for it instead. 

“I never said that,” Noctis said, voice tinged with something daring, “but you two could always… Prove me wrong.” He flicked his eyes to Cor, who despite his usual patience, had already stalked his way to the bedside as well, cocking his head to the side with a slightly amused smile of his own. 

“Well, I think His Highness here is ready for Round Two after all,” Cor said, voice touching a low purr. The bed dipped where he rested a knee, leaning in to gently tug away the pillow Noctis hugged. 

Noctis gave it up easily, mostly because Cor’s motion allowed him a peek at that well-defined chest, not so hidden behind the open collar of his loose nightshirt. He could see the light pink lines that ran down and across Cor’s collarbone, now paled from the angry red tracks Noctis’ fingernails left behind from not so long ago. He swallowed, hard. He would very much like to make them red again. 

Distracted as he was, he didn’t even notice Nyx climbed in along, too late to swat away the hands that pulled at his ankles and away from the headboard. A blur, and Noctis was completely on his back, Nyx’s hands pinning his legs down and Cor completing the set by taking his wrists, crossing them above Noctis’ head and holding them with one hand. 

_‘Ah, shit,_ ’ Noctis thought, with just a small amount of panic, ‘ _I should not be this turned on_.’ His heart throbbed with anticipation, feeling the fire spread from where they held him down, from where Nyx nipped at the sharp of his ankle and where Cor pressed a teasing kiss at his ear.

‘ _I am going to be so late for morning practice tomorrow._ ’ If only Noctis felt as guilty as he should be. Not that he could really feel anything but their scorching touch and ghosting breaths, the way they took their time snaking a finger up and under his own clothes, a preview of the slow torture they most likely had in mind for him.

Not that he could really complain. Not that he wanted to.

“Dunno what your plan is, but,” Noctis dared, lowering his lashes and biting his lip in provocation, “you two are barely at a three on the bang-able scale right now.”

There’s teeth then, sharp teeth hidden behind dangerous smirks and dangerous eyes, and Noctis only hoped he wouldn’t come to regret waking up sleeping beasts.


End file.
